


Gisei kara

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Slightly political, Violence, alternative universe, hard decisions, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: “We won’t ever leave. You know that. They have access to us now, number nine and number four…the only two of three hundred that—”Why did they bring them here? Politics, punishment...did they not pay enough for the sins of their fathers? He hated Konoha, he never wanted to come back, they never wanted to come back. So why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

The sky torn asunder. Awful roars that rocked every man and woman to their core, rain pelting once dry earth without mercy. Flashes of lightning streaking across the sky with frightening crackles.  An abstract art the sky was, rolling with black clouds and looming danger, for with these rains the floods would come.

The shinobi paid this no heed, racing through thick forest on light feet, the slick of sweat against his back, a stark contrast with the needle prick of unforgiving cold shards that threatened to lead him astray. Heart racing, nose burning for every quick breath took and frustrated exhale, the feel of thick branches tearing into his skin and leaving nought but a trail of deep crimson. He was on the hunt. It was his duty, his design, the proof of unwavering loyalty to a cause that was his own as long as his mistress wished it.

His precious capital, fragile and pure…corrupt and tainted at the roots. The shinobi clenched his teeth, pace increasing as his rampant thoughts threatened to destroy the peace he had made for himself. Threatened to remove the shawl that he willed over his eyes, for he _saw_. How could he not…? He would be a fool not to. A fool…weren’t they all? For easily they danced to the tunes of their master’s and their agendas, forget the words of their founding fathers, and ignore their plight.

Founding fathers…they too had their own agendas.

His precious capital…the wonder that was never his home, should have never been his home, for what place did he hold there?

What place?

Green eyes narrowed in anger as the forest path cleared, his breath misting over as he strained to find his target. It was no use! The moment his pursuit had become a mission crouched upon by another, his moment had been lost. His mission failed!

“Damn it to hell!” Harry shouted, grip tight enough that his hand bled around the simply carved kunai, the smell of iron fading with the whispers of the wind.

“Nine.” Harry barely contained the snarl upon his lips, taking a deep breath as he glared out at the mountains. It was there the storm really raged, he could tell, even when he stood soaked to the bone, hair plastered to his skin, his headband sliding from its place. Lightning danced across the skies above the mountains, terrible grey almost black clouds writhing with vindictive glee. In the distance his target stood, black cloak fluttering in the wind, painted red clouds. In just a moment…he vanished. He was never there.

Harry scowled before releasing his held breath, frustration clear as the tail he could not shake approached calmly. Footsteps measured and in no haste…as they always were.

“Nine.”

“I heard you the first time, my response was answer enough." Harry's voice was low, even as he sheathed his kunai and finally turned to face his pursuer. The reason his mission had been doomed to fail before it had ever truly begun. The heavy weight of the scroll sealed with a character at the side of his ankle burning with accusation. Without another word he turned to face his fellow shinobi, in no way surprised when he was met with spiky silver hair and that one dark gaze. Kakashi Hatake, friend killer Kakashi, as so many would whisper behind the man’s back. Ignorance ran deep in Konoha village…ignorance and human shame. For what did the village folk really know of this man? What did his own colleagues know even? They were never exempt, could never be exempt.

“You haven’t changed. Good or bad…I can’t quite tell.” Kakashi grinned, Harry remained unaffected, observing how that dark eye remained cold and indifferent. The man should have known by now that he would always be able to spot the difference. Kakashi was a simple man. Kakashi…was a complex man…what a conundrum. The grin easily slipped from Kakashi’s lips, he didn’t expect Harry to let his guard down or indulge him. He could almost say he mourned the loss of such a privilege…but it wouldn’t be the truth. The decision they made…no, _he_ made was for the best. For both of their sakes.

"You need to return to Konoha, Harry" Kakashi frowned, eyes narrowed as he watched the protest ready to fall from the man's lips, green eyes blazing anger.

“Hata-”

“By order of the—”

“I don’t take orders from your—”

“As of an hour ago, you do! Your contract has been released into the custody of Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konoha." Kakashi glared, annoyed by the constant interruption. The man had always been like the wildfire that spread so often in the forest of death. Impossible to contain at first, easily enraged…but soothed with the right approach. Unfortunately, he hadn't the time or patience…everything could lie on this man’s willingness to comply … obey, instead of defying. Instead of being forced to the ground. Harry Potter was never one to take the easy way out.

Said man glared, he could remember Konoha village. He remembered how much he had hated it, hated its people…except for a few, the man standing before him one of them. A now marked traitor another, with his pale skin and sharp gold eyes.

“Another ploy! You would see me betray—!" Harry began angrily, hand gripping the steel of his kunai. He knew Kakashi saw it, knew the man was more than prepared to act if Harry dared move. For a moment that power hissed underneath his skin, a seductress that would bid him let her loose. A shadow of a past he had been barely given the chance to know. A past ripped away by…

“Harry! Is your trust in me so little?! Have all we’ve—” for the first time true emotion bled into the Shinobi’s expression. Eye furious, hands clenched tight as if to restrain himself from ending this farce before it ever began. Harry couldn’t help his straying thoughts. A wonder for how they looked, standing under the torrent of rain, hardly visible to any passerby as water soaked through their clothes, trailed down their feet. Trees shuddering in fright as the winds raged and the sky growled, an almost soft sound to the ear.

Almost.

Above them, a hawk fluttered anxiously, a loud cry as it dangled its foot, an obvious message attached to it. It bore the seal of the daimyo who governed the land of fire…his master. The holder of the contract that tied him to his mistress, that power hissed in fury for the title that so easily crossed his mind.

 _His once master_. He didn’t have to open the scroll to know what it would say. His gut tightened and his instincts screamed…he…number nine had been sold to Konoha. The village so many held in high regard. The village stained with blood and corruption…like any other.

“It is not you that I don’t trust. It’s to whom your loyalty lies. There is a reason that it is you who bears news of my reassignment and no other.” Harry frowned, hand fiddling with the open scroll, before it erupted in flames, the tail end of blazing orange so quick to fade.

Kakashi did not move to deny the truth. They both knew it would have only been useless platitudes.

“It is not the only reason," Kakashi muttered, shoulders tensing as he looked away from the man, mind obviously miles away, not that it would impede his awareness.

Harry frowned, he was…slightly curious. Whatever the situation was, it was more than politics, then again…maybe…it _was_ politics, it just had nothing to do with him.

“There are rumours…Orochimaru attacked your village but…” Harry stopped when a dark eye pinned him in place. It wasn’t a warning glare, not really, but it was obvious the topic would not be discussed till he was secured behind Konoha walls. He sighed, he didn’t want this, but his contract had been loaned… _sold_. His contract had been sold, no matter what pretty words his daimyo would utter to placate him. Placate… what use was it if wasted upon a tool?

“Gin—number four, is she…?” Harry trailed off, it was ridiculous, but he hoped Ginny had been reassigned with him. They were a team, the only anchor they each had as they were so cruelly thrown into a world that hated them. A world they did not understand, had never hoped to live for how weak they were compared to others.

“She’s already on route, she was far easier to track and convince than you were.” A shadow of a smile crossed masked covered lips, though if it was amusement or something else…Harry couldn’t quite tell. How odd when in the past the man was so open to him. Time truly changed a great many things.

“Very well, Hatake. Lead the way.” Harry muttered, carefully tucking unruly wet curls behind his ear and out of his eyes. Kakashi only nodded, moving so Harry would fall into step with him as they navigated through the thick forest, night already upon them even if the rain continued to pour. They may have trusted each other to some extent, but too many years had passed for any of them to be comfortable with the other at their backs.

* * *

 

_It is known but never spoken. The event that brought to the Elemental Nations the tools called numbers. Children, relegated subhuman, a payment for the crime of their people. Twenty-three years ago there existed a source of raw energy that flowed between the European continents and the Elemental Nations. A strange bridge of sorts when the entity known as magic fed upon the chakra of their land and bred life into her creation. Her children known as Wizards. Her children built nations of their own, thrived and evolved. Through magic, empowered by chakra they thrived. Twenty-three years ago this bridge existed, in truth, it existed long before the hidden villages, and even then long before that. It was twenty-three years ago that this bridge was destroyed, an order by the Daimyo of fire, and action was taken by the village hidden in the leaves._

_Ghost Bridge as it was so dubbed by the locals, was only found in the land of fire, near the boundaries of Konoha. There were talks of negotiations made, wizard’s crossing over and shinobi doing the same to explore the other’s world. Wizards…the European nations grew greedy.  They thought themselves powerful enough to over through the Daimyo of fire, subdue Konoha and her shinobi. Harness chakra for themselves to further empower their magic. What fools! They tempted war, and so war came at their doorsteps. They were slaughtered, shinobi flooded the Ghost Bridge, righteous anger for their fellow shinobi who had been captured and experimented on. Angered that their children! Their children were forced into breeding programs only for them not to survive._

_The European continent did not have a chance of survival. An eye for eye…the Daimyo of fire demanded recompense. Children, the European nation would send their children across the bridge or witness Ghost Bridge's destruction. The source of their nation's growing power. Without chakra for magic to feed on, their world would die._

_Three hundred children, for the million, lost. It sounded unfair, for the Elemental Nation…but was it? No…for those three hundred children would be turned into tools, used to breed and replace those lost._

_And so it was…the war ended. It ended until the Daimyo of fire realised that every child that had crossed the bridge was sterile. They had been sterilised, the European nation did not wish their genes to pass on in a foreign nation. Their genetic makeup that made it possible for them to harness magic. The Elemental Nation were powerful enough without such an advantage._

_Fools!_

_For their slight, the bridge was destroyed. The European nations will never cross over into their world again, and their magic…their magic would die along with them._

_Wizards would soon cease to exist._

Harry stood before the looming bridge, ice cold as the wind caressed his cheeks, licked at the small cuts that decorated his skin. Ahead Kakashi provided the necessary documents that would grant him access to the village. Already he could feel their suspicious eyes upon him, veiled disgust even…yet, a touch of uncertainty.

"I thought we would have never returned here," Ginny muttered beside him, her hands folded across her chest. She did not smile, eyes trained on the gates she had hated as a child. Still despised. Beside her Harry hummed, not saying much of anything as he folded his arms himself.

“We won’t ever leave. You know that. They have access to us now, number nine and number four…the only two of three hundred that—”

“Ginny! Not here.” Harry hissed softly, green eyes flickering to the shadows that peered down from above. Anbu…they thought they couldn’t be seen…but magic, as angry as she was with him, whispered softly in his ear. Their protector through it all…she had never abandoned them.

Ginny glared as she watched Kakashi Hatake gain their safe passage, his face serious as he walked towards the two.

“I will die first, Harry! I will die before I ever let them touch you, touch me!” Ginny hissed, a promise bathed in blood as she stared into calm green. Harry could only give a bitter smile as he gently touched her arm, the Anbu shifting nervously above them.

“The Daimyo’s favour stretches so far…this is not the place for the reckless Gryffindor.” Ginny nodded stiffly in response, hands clenched tight as the gates of Konoha slowly swung open.

“This way.” Kakashi wasted no time, eyes careful as the two numbers fell in step with him, the eyes of Konoha citizens trained upon their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto_ **

_“Magic…she is…well…she just is.” Lily smiled softly, her crimson hair dancing in the wind. She looked beautiful, loving green eyes just beginning to crinkle around the edges… and that small smile. It was no wonder that her child looked at her in awe, equally green eyes wide and filled with so much innocence. Lilly couldn’t help but laugh, poking at her son’s small nose in amusement, watching as his eyes crossed. Harry was not amused she could tell, a tiny glare and a huff before he promptly looked away, arms crossed._

_“Mama, why did you call magic she? It’s not alive! Papa said so, and Uncle Si-” Harry began, confused and a strange unease in his gaze as he shifted on the balls of his feet. His early annoyance of his mother’s antics was easily forgotten as he pushed on to get even more information!_

_“Hush child! She can hear you!” The reprimand was harsher than intended, and for a moment she regretted her haste, never mind the instant fear she felt should magic decide to punish her innocent child for his slight. Harry froze at the harsh tone, heart racing a mile as he looked into his mother’s eyes. How wild and frightened they look, how her palms clenched and her nails bit into her skin. Her eyes flickered this way and that almost as if she expected someone to suddenly attack them. Almost as if the war of old that she had lived through was still very much active… as if she believed Voldemort would hunt them down and finish the terrible story he had spun! His scar ached at the thought, the sound of blood rushing in his ear much too loud as his chest tightened. His mother was scaring him, the look in her eyes. His mother was terrif-_

_“— rry! Harry!” Harry swallowed, shaken out of his racing thoughts, eyes flickering to his mother’s green gaze filled with guilt and great concern. He had lost himself for a moment, the monsters of their past…and perhaps still future haunting his waking thoughts. He might have been young then…but he could swear the scorching heat of cursed flames still licked at his skin, making a mockery of the pained cries of a child._

_“Mama, why?—if magic—if she is alive then why does she let this happen!” Harry glared, hands clenched tight at his side, uncaring of the wind that fluttered around him and pulled at his robes. Above the clouds lazily followed the never ending path, casting shadows upon the land, birds chirping in the distance and trees singing their praise. A great chorus._

_“Har—”_

_“Why would she let someone like Voldemort have all that power?!” Harry forged on, resisting his mother’s words of false comfort. It was the truth, if magic was alive then why?!_

_“Harry" Lily tried again, reaching out for her son, but he stepped away, shaking his head furiously. The image of an older boy overlapped with the eleven-year-old. Strong willed, and passionate…was this a sign of who her son would become? Or was this the making of her illness._

_“If she is alive then why are people getting sick and dying?! Why are you dying?!” Harry screamed. His voice shook, even with so much anger, the pain…the pain was clear. Lily could see the glistening tears he wouldn’t let fall. At only eleven, her child worried so much, hurt so much…how had she never seen it? Harry was too good at hiding his emotions, **too good** at pretending everything was alright while he tried to be strong on his own. For a moment she wondered if this was the effect on a child when said child’s father was more absent than anything else.  James…he wasn’t a horrible father, far from it…but working for the ministry took its toll._

_The things he had seen, the things he had **done.** He couldn't even sleep at night, much less look at his child. Oh, she wished that cursed Ghost Bridge had never been discovered…that the world beyond the bridge would have never been the cure for the disease that ravaged thousands of wizarding nations. The same disease that now threatened her life, weakened her as the days went by._

_“Love," Lily whispered, fighting to keep the tears at bay. It was a losing battle as they so easily slipped down her pale cheeks. She hesitated if only for a second before she enveloped her child in her arms, pressed him against her bosom and wept silently. Harry stiffened but ultimately gave in. He did not like touch, even from his own parents…perhaps it was the lingering doubt from the rejection of his father when he was much too young. Maybe it was because he feared if he held his mother too tight she would break, like so many of their kind. Whatever it was, he didn’t know, but he held on tight for dear life, cursing for the tears that spilt down his soft cheeks._

_"Papa says magic isn't alive. I believe him because it's the only thing that makes sense." Harry's voice cracked, eyes clenched tight. Lily took a deep breath, the warm crisp scent of vanilla and coffee filling her senses. Her boy truly loved the beverage, steaming hot or ice cold, unlike the light teas she preferred herself. His hair was ever so soft, even as it fell every which way, spikier than anything else. The only sign of her own curls would only be seen if his hair became wet, her boy…her boy was beautiful. No one would tell her otherwise, even with that damnable scar upon his forehead, even if he was too skinny for his age._

_"Oh, my little Ravenclaw. Magic, she can be merciful and understanding, but equal parts cruel and wicked. Magic just is…she abides by no rule, she breathes life into us all for she wishes it so." Lily's voice was soft, barely carrying over the wind. Behind them house elves peered through the windows, large eyes saddened by the sight if their mistress and young master._

_"Magic is no god," Harry muttered, young voice much too bitter for his age, a knowledge far beyond his years forced upon him._

_“Yet she breathes life into us all, with the help of her brother who reigns in distant lands.” Lily gently pulled away from her son, hands carding through his thick hair as she smiled, full of warmth but ever so weary. The disease may not be as visible as so many others, but it was taking its toll. Harry could barely feel his Mother’s magic, and what little he could actually feel flickered like a dimming flame. He could only imagine how his father must have felt to see his wife like this. The man was more sensitive to the traces of magic than he was, having had years to develop the gift bestowed upon all Potter's at birth._

_"She asks but one thing, Harry. Where does your loyalty lie?" The question was odd, and his mother’s voice was so different. Harry almost stepped back, a heavy weight against his back as he watched green eyes dim ever so slightly. It felt almost like a warning…but a warning for what? A warning by who? For this…this was not his mother._

* * *

 

They were watching him. That much he knew, even when surrounded by thick stone walls, a single desk before him and an empty seat. The room itself was terribly hot, hot enough that sweat slid down his neck and soaked his shirt. An intimidation tactic, or maybe simply Konoha climate he thought, resisting the need to scratch at his skin. His clothes were still damp from his earlier pursuit in the pouring rain, a setting that now left him uncomfortable and quite irritated, not that he would let it show.

Konoha...this place should hold no sway over him. He hated it, for it was here that he truly knew the word abuse. Back whipped for every failure, stripped of his name, given a number and ordered to die for a village that would spit upon his mother’s name! His mother who must be dead by now, already weakened by disease, further weakened by the absence of the Ghost Bridge to keep the European Nations alive.

Magic hissed angrily in his ear. An order to call upon her might and rip these people who dear stand against her apart. He ignored her like he had always done. He could imagine the fear in his mother’s green eyes if he was given the chance to tell her that…

Tell her that he could hear magic, that she whispered revenge in his ear…that she always asked of him that one question.

Footsteps echoed, slow and evenly placed. A confidence and false nonchalance Harry could detect. It was almost enough for his lips to twitch in amusement, almost. He wouldn’t give Konoha the privilege of garnering a reaction out of him before he even knew his purpose in the village. His purpose…why did the daimyo so easily relinquish both his and Ginny’s contracts into Sarutobi’s hold?

“Nine, you’re free to go.” Ibiki’s voice was both rough and cold. Never giving away a fraction of his thoughts or worries. Too bad for him that where Harry excelled in sensing traces of magic, he had also become and adapt sensor of chakra. Garnering the lingering thoughts and feelings of all those around him, a strange form of empathy that Harry could honestly say was more bothersome than helpful.

“Just like that? A new interrogation tactic perhaps?” There was a slight smirk on Harry’s lips. Not mocking enough to incite rage, or even raise concern. At least for the normal shinobi. Ibiki’s chakra left imprints of weariness, suspicion…nothing new for who the man was. The man did not trust him, questioned his presence here…he _would_ question his presence. Especially knowing what he knew.

Knowing that before the Daimyo had taken both he and Ginny under his wing, they had both sought to assassinate Konoha’s kage. Would have succeeded even…if not for…

“Hatake will find you a change of clothes and escort you to the Hokage. Four is already on route, escorted by one of my own.” Ibiki glared, in no way amused or moved by the shinobi’s disarming smile. He may no longer carry weapons, they being stripped from him the moment he had stepped through their village gates. He may not even be able to reap the benefits of chakra, a containment seal being expertly painted against his chest, over his heart, and on his back over his spine. It didn't make him any less dangerous…perhaps it made him even more dangerous, practically backed into a corner.

Wounded animals always bite the hardest, always fought the dirtiest. Anything to ensure their survival.

“Careful, Ibiki. You might burst a blood vessel thinking so hard.” Harry’s tone was a strange mix of mockery and something else. The man had always been confusing to Ibiki, as confusing as that snake that had turned traitor and spat upon all Sarutobi had taught them, Konoha Shinobi. Same as this very snake that watched him with wary emerald eyes, ready to strike if given the chance.

Wounded animals, they were nothing but trouble.

Before Harry could leave, Ibiki none too gently grabbed his arm, fingers digging into soft skin. If it were anyone else they would wince in pain, Harry, stubborn Harry glared, teeth clenched tight.

"One wrong move and it will be your head I mount next in the forest of death, just like the other numbers!” Ibiki hissed, a menacing sound as he dared Harry to retaliate. Give him a reason to end his miserable life before he caused any more harm to the people he served.

 To his leader.

Harry ripped his arm from the tight grip. The Gryffindor in him wished to lash out, to act the fool in the obvious trap. It is as he thought, the leaf Shinobi did not want them here.

Oh, he wished he could oblige them. Nevertheless, he would let the Ravenclaw reign, infused with the making of a Slytherin

"My head? Like you failed to do the last time, Morino Ibiki?" Ibiki would have flinched at the accusation if he had it in him to do so. Harry was right, even so close he couldn't stop the man from almost decapitating their Hokage when he had been most vulnerable. Unable to fight because of a terrible illness that had weakened him. Vulnerable like he would be now after Orochimaru's attack.

“Harry.” The tension between the two was broken, Kakashi emerging from the shadows with a fresh set of clothes thrown over his arm.

“I thought you would prefer to be comfortable standing before our Hokage. I even got your favourite colour.” A one-eyed smile made to disarm the situation, distract them. It didn’t pass both shinobi the obvious warning it held. Harry tsked before walking away, passing Kakashi without a word.

Before he could follow, Ibiki’s rough voice flittered through his ear, almost too low for anyone to hear but Kakashi.

“Careful, Hatake. It does no good when a wolf lies with a snake.” With that the man simply left, his cloak fluttering softly behind him as he ventured the darkened corridors.

“A good thing then… that this wolf seeks nothing good.” Kakashi muttered, eyes flickering to Harry who stood a distance away leant against the wall. A careful eyebrow raised in question.

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t antagonise the shinobi of our village, Harry. Especially given your condition.” Kakashi frowned, stepping just a fraction closer to the man that walked beside him. Sarutobi thought it better this way, separating both Nine and Four as they were lead to the Hokage office. Those two, it was believed they fueled each other, left together they could pose even more of a risk than one number by themselves.

Harry said nothing at first, eyes flickering to the shadows that fluttered above them. Anbu, four in total…five if he counted Kakashi, even if the man had retired from the ops. Excessive…or maybe not, he almost killed their leader, after all, he could still smell the stain of blood on his katana. What would his mother think of him?

“Careful, Hatake. Lest you be marked traitor for caring for a number.” Harry whispered bitterly, hands clenched tight as yet another villager flinched in fear, suspicious looks and scorn sent his way.

“Number or not, you’re still my—”

“I tried to kill you!” Harry hissed, having enough of the man’s foolishness. He had always been like this, even when they had separated, broken their friendship…even when he was spared by the Daimyo’s mercy and taken away.

 So insistent, forceful…almost possessive.

“And I you!” Kakashi glared. He watched the conflict rage in bright green eyes, the small flicker of uncertainty before it was so quickly pushed away. Almost as if it were a figment of his imagination. Behind them, the market sounded loud, even so far away, as they walked up the winding stairs that would lead to the Hokage's office.

Before Hatake could push the doors open, Harry stopped him with a soft reply, a touch of concern and regret, but solid steel never the less in his voice.

"Stop dreaming, Hatake. Dreams are for fools." Kakashi did not respond, a strange smile crossing his lips as he finally pushed the doors open.

“Harry Potter, long time no see… dear son.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

  _“Harry Potter, long time no see… dear son.”_

It…was as expected. Despite the seemingly gentle and almost kind greeting, the atmosphere spoke another tale. In the shadows the Anbu tensed, stiff and ready to act given the signal. Harry could almost hear the brush of cloth and the ring of steel they gripped so tight, could almost feel that same steel that ever so carefully pierced the skin of his neck once upon a time. Ginny shifted in place, her cheek bruised, knowing her she must have mouthed off during their mock interrogation. Protocol they said, they had to be cleared before anyone would even think of allowing them near one of the most important men of Konoha village. Beside her, a woman with a stone face expression stood, and now that he was paying attention realised that said woman had a restraining hand upon Ginny’s arms.

He would have been content to lose himself in his thoughts, pretend that he wasn't actually in Konoha, but the gentle nudged at his back would not allow him such courtesy. Ginny furious eyes met his, a wonder when that anger slowly melted away and she tightly nodded her head. Not a place for the Gryffindor, at least not yet…his message was received, but how long she would keep her emotions in check remained to be seen. Green eyes finally acknowledging the weathered man, the leader of a village that had taken so much from him, drove him to the brink of insanity that he would risk it all if only to invite within his doors.

His gently smile, crinkling around the edges, wrinkles around his eyes, and hands folded innocently before him. The perfect picture of a harmless man, broken down by age…sweet and inviting as his pipe smoked from the corner of his desk. He was almost reminded of Dumbledore, and by Ginny's hurt expression that she easily hid, the clench of her fist as she harshly pulled away from her guard, she thought the same.

He wondered...was Dumbledore dead by now? He lived for so long, fought for so long...would the loss of the ghost bridge and the plague that had unleash upon their nation be the one thing that would rob him his life?

“Hiruzen Sarutobi.” He didn’t say anything much after that, and from Hiruzen’s almost resigned nod, a shadow of a smile upon his lips, the man had expected nothing less.  The blonde that stood tall behind the man, her manicured nails resting gently on the man's shoulder, from the downturn tilt of her lips, she thought differently. Honey brown eyes glared into his own, her stance stiffening in defence as her hand tightened in its hold across Hiruzen's shoulder. A bid to protect the man from possible attack? Highly likely, it was enough to thicken the mist of anxiety and tension in the room.

So much that his heart almost raced and he became much too hyper aware of everyone and everything around him. His gift…was never something he truly appreciated.

“Peace, Tsunade.” Hiruzen’s gently baritone sought to soothe the woman, said woman scowling as she realised she had allowed a potential enemy insight of her inner thoughts. He attachments and feelings that a snake like the one that stood before her, if he was anything like Orochimaru, would have no issue using against her. Staring into those piercing green eyes, ones that watched her with so much weariness, ignoring the fierce glare from his female counterpart and Kakashi's blank stare…she could admit that her effort to paint this man as a wicked, that he cared little, was wholly inaccurate.

Such thoughts didn't remove the thoughts of the danger and risk he posed, didn't erase the fact that if this man saw fit, he could so easily turn against them. Then again…how could you turn against someone your loyalty had never been with?

“Never a time would I think a day like this would come. A day where I summon a man who sought to kill me, a woman who sought to kill me and view them not as enemies, but as…turn of events." The man was purposely vague, that slight pause indicative of so much left unsaid, so much both Harry and Ginny may never be privy to unless they…unless they what?

“Turn of events.” A question veiled as a statement as Ginny’s eyes narrowed. She bore the image of a huntress, locked onto the scent of blood…ready to do anything to take the kill. Hiruzen only hummed, amused as he took a drag of his pipe and released a steady breath. 

"Yes, a turn of events. Fortunate words for a not so fortunate situation." Hiruzen hummed, eyes darkening for a fraction of a second. Harry would almost be fooled to believe that what he had seen was a figment of his imagination.

“Our contracts were relinquished in your hold. There is no illusion that Konoha hates our kind, your shinobi trust us little and would find no issue in doing away with us. Especially after…” Harry trailed off. It wasn't because he was afraid, far from it. He trailed off, because he remembered what his actions had unleashed, remembered what _he_ had brought upon those that—

What they had unleashed, he corrected himself, refusing to look over at Ginny who suddenly became still, brown eyes trained outside wide windows as the trees swayed. Did she feel guilt when she whispered words of revenge in his ear, did she weep for sounding just like magic, caring not for what they had caused?

 An eerie sound the rustling of leaves, a sound that should have been soothing with children’s joyous laughter at the night market.

"Especially after you tried to assassinate me in my sleep in the dead of night. Don't be shy dear son, it is what you sought to do yes? Or was it….?” Hiruzen’s voice was steady, giving nothing away though the slight tilt of his lips said everything when he glanced Ginny’s way. The woman’s lips were set in a grim line, her hands clenched, refusing to react. Out of the two…she was considered the fuse to their bomb. Hiruzen was sure that without number Fours interference, number Nine would have never sought his freedom in such a way. Oh, he would fight, spill blood if need be, but endanger the rest of their numbers for a slight chance of escape, it wasn’t how the man worked.

It was the one time the man had proven reckless, unfortunately for him that recklessness would see him haunted by the death of fellow numbers. Fellow numbers who had just begun to live their lives.

“Lord Hokage, if you would?” Kakashi interrupted smoothly, standing much too close for Harry’s comfort. He didn’t like the thought of anyone fighting his battles for him. The fact that Kakashi’s interruption momentarily pulled him from the depths of his earned guilt left a bitter taste in his mouth. He let such thoughts pass, especially when Kakashi moved from his previous position to stand beside him. The man’s easy-going expression had been abandoned for something more serious. It was then that Harry was reminded that something else was going on here. Kakashi had been evasive of his inquiries involving Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. Tight-lipped when he had revealed that escorting Harry to his village was not solely out of duty to his Hokage.

How stupid of him not to realise that perhaps there was something more personally at work for Sharingan Kakashi!

“Ah, of course. Tsunade if you would?” The woman needed no further prompting as she stepped forward, hard eyes flickering to both numbers before settling on Harry’s still form.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the recent invasion of Konoha, by an ex-nin, Orochimaru.”

Harry stepped forward before Ginny could even get a word out. They both knew it was better Harry took over. Given the state the red head was in, she would prove more of an obstacle if they truly wished to understand their purpose there.

"There have been rumours, the daimyo seemed quite…unsettled," Harry spoke carefully, aware of Hiruzen’s sudden attention, how the man seemed to search for words unsaid. Unfortunately, our perhaps fortunately as he watched the tension ease from the man’s shoulders, there were no words left unsaid. Harry was walking blind into this situation, he wouldn’t fool himself and pretend he held all the cards.

Tsunade hummed in acceptance, her eyes flickering to the village below, watching civilians went on their way, trying their hardest to pretend that everything was ok, pretend as if Konoha hadn't been weakened and was susceptible to more attacks should their enemies seek to take advantage.

That is if they realised they were weakened. It was part of the reason she had been recalled, against her wishes of course. Hiruzen may have survived his stint with Orochimaru, Kakashi being able to break through the barrier and thankfully disrupt the seal. It hadn't been without its consequences. One did not solicit death and walk away scotch free even if the initial deed was not complete.

 Orochimaru had lost the use of his arms, a crippling blow to a man that fancied himself a ninjutsu genius. Hiruzen, he was living on borrowed time, slowly but surely his body would degrade having been touched by death, there was nothing to be done for him…at least not by her. Should the time come that Hiruzen's body ultimately failed him, it was she who would take on the mantle of Konoha's Hokage.

Brown eyes flickered back to the man before, a man that somehow gained acceptance into what Kakashi saw as tentative pack…even if what they were was not defined.

She could do nothing for Hiruzen, but perhaps—

“Many of our shinobi fell during the attack, several more crippled with little hope of survival—”

"Little hope until I recalled Tsunade to Konoha. We have benefited greatly from her expertise and care." Hiruzen easily added accepting Tsunade's small smile of gratitude.

“That is all fine and dandy, it still doesn’t explain why—” Ginny began, voice low but ever much unyielding. The way that woman looked at Harry, the ease at which Hiruzen spoke and the barely noticeable tension in Hatake’s shoulders—

“It doesn’t explain why the daimyo would sell our contracts.” Harry glared, suddenly aware of all the eyes trained on him. Expectant, almost sure of…sure of what he couldn’t tell. He felt Ginny’s unease, the way she stepped back just a fraction, hand caressing the handle of a kunai that was not there. It seemed the reminder made her even tenser, her eyes flickering to his. He would not give, her eyes bled caution, but his mind whispered stand his ground. They still didn't know what was needed of them. No, looking at the gathering before him, Kakashi's stony expression as he looked forward…it would be better if he didn't act. Ginny was considered volatile, him less so...both of them were not trusted.

 What the hell did Ginny know? Why would she hide from him?

At least one of them needed to keep a clear head, needed to find out what their purpose in Konoha was and what it would spell for their future.

The room was much too silent except for the terrible tick of the clock, and magic...she was much too still. Almost cautious, a feeling he noticed Ginny carefully concealed. Skilled enough in occlumency, an amazing accomplishment for someone who had only experienced Hogwarts for a year...Ginny had never attempted to hide her emotions from him. He thought them both blind to whatever situation they were in. Now, now he believed he was the only blind one _in this room_.

He had once said politics was at play, and for a moment he had dismissed his involvement. It seemed…he had been too hasty. Perhaps a wary eye should be cast on more than Konoha. His mother must be turning in her grave, weeping for her child's foolishness.

 

“Harry—” Ginny began reaching out, she could see where this was going, whatever it was, whatever _this_ was Harry would give in. More than that, she could feel the ease of comradeship between the two fray at the ends. She cursed herself for being too slow, now Harry knew she knew more about their situation than she had revealed. She needed Harry to trust her, nothing would go as plan if he became-

She could almost taste on the tip of her tongue, almost feel the moment Hatake would break his silence and hammer that final nail in the coffin.

She couldn't allow—!

The damn woman that had held her place blocked her path, the seal upon her back burning with unquestionable intent.

“Why did the daimyo sell our contracts?” Harry pushed on, a step forward that prompted nervous movement above him. He could hear the draw of sharp blades, fill the twitch of carefully leashed chakra ready to run wild and attack the perceived enemy.

“Har—” It happened too fast, Ginny’s attempted escape as she whirled around in a blur of crimson red,  a solid kick that sent her guard sailing towards the wall with a pained grunt. A flurry of movements as she twisted in place dodged her attackers that swooped down from above, lashed at her with sharpened blades and terrible accuracy. She grunted in pain, a growl ripped from, her lips as she was grabbed by the neck and forced to the ground, an Anbu with his knee pressed painfully at the center of her spine. She clenched her fist tight, forcing through the pain to catch Harry's eyes. He wouldn't look her way, and for a moment she felt anger. Why didn't he act?! Why didn't he do something, even if her ill thought out plan would have gotten them nowhere?!  Her anger boiled till magic whispered softly in her ear. She shouldn't fault him, he didn't know what she knew, not yet…

Harry wasn’t the only one that magic spoke to.

Through it all Harry didn’t even blink, green eyes locked with Hiruzen’s, his countenance much too calm for a man who had a blade trained to his throat, daring him to move an inch.

“Shhh, Jarmungund. Easy does it.” Harry seemingly whispered to himself until the shadows seemingly shifted and a hissing sound echoed as if from a distance. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, sensing no chakra…it wasn’t a summon, was it? Harry gave nothing away, not even a smirk as he soothed what could not be seen, Ginny staring around in confusion herself, eyes weary when they landed on her counterpart.

It wasn’t a shared trait then, whatever this was, Hiruzen mused to himself a steady hand holding Tsunade in place, and that name…he assumed it was such. It wasn’t a language of their nation, the tone much too heavy and almost guttural.

“It’s like she said before. Your words they don’t explain why we are here, why out of all the numbers in the daimyo’s court, it is our contracts that you have secured.”

“She did not heal everyone. She _couldn’t_ heal everyone." Kakashi finally spoke up, not a flinch when piercing green flickered his way, filled with surprise…and something much like hesitance, though Kakashi would not fool himself to believe it. Harry embodied so many people at a time, able to portray that image that would so quickly put you at ease...only to strike for the heart when the time came.

He was no fool, Harry was his friend. It didn't make the man any less dangerous for it.

 “Hatake!” Tsunade warned but the man ignored her final facing Harry staring directly at the man who could be his answer.

“Orochimaru left one last surprise. He forced is curse seal upon one of our shinobi, I was able to contain it for the most part…but there is a new component not seen before. Not even by the toad sage Jiraiya.”

“New component…" Harry trailed off, eyes narrowed as his eyes flickered to each person in the room, Ginny staring into his, willing him to hear her unspoken words.

 Again he wondered what she knew, wondered why that light burned like hellfire in her soul. Why magic was silent.

"New component, could it be. No, it couldn't....magic. He can't use magic! None of you can!" Harry denied. A sudden cold feeling settled on his shoulders, it wasn't possible…was it? No…it definitely wasn't possible—but—

 “There is very little that is beyond Orochimaru. We all know that, and you being so close to him at one point should know above all others." Tsunade frowned, a bitter taste left in her mouth. She had known Orochimaru one, known him inside out…until she didn't. The man changed, became something twisted and unrecognisable, he was no longer her childhood friend. She mourned…still in some small way did, but she moved on. Should she face him again, she would follow her duty, if only to protect that ray of sunshine that had so suddenly forced his way into her life. Naruto.

"They want to use us, just like before, Harry!" Ginny hissed bitterly, struggling against her capture once more only to be forced to the ground again. Harry heard her, he was listening and he knew she was right, he also realised Tsunade's words were not an answer to his question. Did Orochimaru succeed in the impossible and harness magic? How could he when the bridge had been destroyed, unless...unless someone helped him, was helping him.

"The shinobi is my student. He's my _pack_ , Harry.” Kakashi pushed on. He had failed him, he couldn’t forgive himself for that. Because he had been too slow, too—

“Kakashi! You couldn’t have done anything more. They were in the middle of an exam, we—”Hiruzen began, sensing Kakashi’s turbulent thoughts. This man would continue to blame himself, even with his team long since gone. Through no fault of his own.

“Let her go.” Harry interrupted, the entire room falling silent. Ginny looked up, confusion clear in her eyes. Where was Harry going with this?

"You need our help, it's simple fact. The least you can do is let her go, instead of treating her like a rabid dog." Harry glared stepping away from Kakashi, refusing to look into that dark eye. Pack the man had said as if it should have moved him…perhaps it did.

Perhaps it did not…the fact remained there was something new to be discovered. They needed his help...and if this was, in fact, Orochimaru's curse seal, it had everything to do with the mind. He would need Ginny's help.

It would be the perfect time to find out what Ginny knew, without Konoha's interference. After all, if this student was Kakashi's pack, then the man would allow him he needed leeway... that privacy he would need to speak to Ginevra.

 “You’re under the impression this is a negotiation, son. You overstep.” Hiruzen frowned, a clear warning, not that Harry cared.

“Contract or no, what do I have to lose if I refuse? I only ask one thing, let her go.”

“Refuse? And endanger your life…her’s?” Hiruzen mused. It wasn’t much of a question the man taking a slow drag of his mostly forgotten pipe.

"He knows I wouldn't care if I lived," Ginny smirked, shoving the Anbu off her when the man had finally let up a signal given by his commander. Harry was up to something, Magic bid her be cautious...and that thing that had lurked in the shadows...when had he...yes, Magic bid her be cautious of her counterpart. What a turn of events.

"Then why still live?" Hiruzen received no answer, he didn't expect to as he released a stream of smoke from his lips. His chest burned, he could feel the warnings his body desperately tried to give. A reminder that he was not as healthy as he once was, not after Orochimaru and his gamble with death.

“You agree then? You will aid us.” Tsunade pushed on, wanting a direct answer from the wizard. They had wasted enough time, the more they stood there playing mind games, the worse the boy would become. Hiruzen could play his games after the initial mission was completed.

"You have my contract, don't you?" Kakashi, he didn't show it but he was relieved. For a moment he thought he acted too hasty, playing the pack card in front of Harry's face. A reminder of their past…and hopeful future, if Hiruzen's plan worked without a hitch. After all, there was another reason, a more important reason why both number's contracts were secured.

It had everything to do with the individual than both numbers as a team. Hiruzen sent him a knowing look, silent orders given, orders he would willingly comply to. Harry thought he alone was playing game, his dear friend could be such a fool sometimes, a fool he-

 "It's decided then. Follow me." Tsunade muttered, making her way out of the room. Ginny glared but followed dutifully, not before sharp eyes landed on Kakashi, lip set in a firm line as she watched the easy-going facade slip in place. He gave her a one eyed smile and a teasing wave, almost as if he mocked her. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to look away, eyes flickering to Harry who only raised a questioning eyebrow.

She left without a word, she was very much aware that both males will be following closely behind.

"Just like old times." Hiruzen chuckled in amusement garnering an unreadable look from Harry as both he and Kakashi finally left the room.

 

"Your student Kakashi? What is his name?" Harry asked without inclination in his voice. To many, it would seem he didn't truly care but to others…

Kakashi said nothing at first content as their footsteps echoed down the halls and street lights painted light amber against their skin. Harry did not push, and he didn't expect him to-

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan."

Harry froze, almost missing a step, the image of red clouds and a black cloak flickering across his memories.

"I...see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto**

_He could hear it. The furious beat of his heart like war drums in his ear. Da-dub da-dup, every beat a painful grip around a heart that raced too much, felt too much. He swallowed, the motion tight and uncomfortable as the slick of sweat painted his neck, plastered his back._

_“Mama!” His voice shook, and even so young, he cursed himself for ever sounding so weak. For ever being less than what an Uchiha should be. His calls went without an answer, the Uchiha district strangely silent and absent of life. Overhead the hoot of an owl echoed, wind rustling restless leaves, the moon large and bright in the sky, casting an eerie glow._

_“Mama!” He screamed at the top of his lung, heart racing, blood rushing through his veins. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he would be a fool to not see that something was terribly wrong. The Uchiha district was never this silent, his family didn’t leave their windows open to swing and bang by the will of the wind.  As if…as if their home was long abandoned. As if he hadn’t borne the annoying attention of his well-meaning aunt, or the taunts of his terrible cousins._

_As if…his mother hadn’t sent him off with her sweet smile, pale cheeks flushed red as she carded delicate fingers through thick hair, so much like her own._

_“Mama!” he was desperate now, his calls went unanswered, the district was much too dark and from the forest that marked their border wolves howled. A terrible sound, as if a warning for—he didn’t know, he didn’t understand!  The boy ran for all he was worth, sprinting through winding pathways and narrowed alleys, abandoned house after abandoned houses, candles burned down to stubs in window pains and street lights flickering ominously, lone insects meeting an unfortunate end for getting much too close._

_He paid attention to none of this, skin slick with sweat as he increased his pace, much aware of the sense of dread that settled in the pits of his stomach for every moment his calls remained unanswered. He had to get to the main house, it would all make sense there! His mother would be there and his brother! Maybe it was some clan meeting, maybe that’s why the district seemed so lonely, so wrong! It was enough to give him strength, for the terrible feeling to lift for a moment, everything was ok, he was just overacting!_

_“Ma—” his yell abruptly cut off, transitioned into a startled gasp as he stumbled his heart seizing in his chest. He could hardly move, captured by the wicked sight before him as his knees trembled and thin pale fingers twisted in the hem of his shirt. Unable to look away…he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to! The main house—it shouldn’t be like this—no it couldn’t be like this! He was dreaming, it was the only thing that made sense!_

_“M—mama.”  His voice trembled, even as he stepped back, tried to get away but unable to will his limbs to move. He couldn’t understand—what—he couldn’t understand!_

_“Sasuke?” A whispered question, a familiar deep voice as footsteps, almost silent echoed behind him._

_“Sasuke. Little brother.” A heavy hand touched his shoulder. A gentle touch, a much too warm touch. Like a sledgehammer it all came rushing back, he was sucked into reality, unlike the dream he had been caught in. da-dup! Da-dup! Dad-dup! The only sound as he finally saw. Blood was splattered everywhere, running like a river from the lifeless bodies of his clan’s men. Face frozen in horrified screams, mouths wide open and dark eyes glazed and unforgiving as they bore into his being. It was then that he smelled it, that sickly smell that burned at his nose, clawed at his throat. Like rusted iron, and burning steel…like raw flesh._

_“Wha—Itachi! What—I don’t—I--” Sasuke trembled, desperately seeking out his brother’s eyes, begging him to help him. Help him understand! Itachi was a cold comfort. He wasn’t a comfort at all, lips stretched in an impossibly wide grin, face splattered with blood, a terrible glint in his eyes as he looked down at his brother._

_“Foolish little brother, you still don’t understand?” His voice was different, filled with amusement, filled with mockery. Sasuke stepped back, the howl of the wolf in the distance suddenly sounded more urgent, a warning that he should get away. Get away from his brother! Almost in slow motion his eyes trailed pass Itachi’s towering form to look behind him. In that moment his heart sank, and the world spun, tears he could neve acknowledge rolling down his cheeks in searing heat._

_Blood. He was used to blood, it was that crimson red that splattered along the walls of his clan house, it was blood that poured from lifeless bodies to pool at his feet, soak his shoes._

_He was used to blood, but not the blood that pooled from his lifeless mother, thrown over his father.  Not the blood that stained her pale skin, and painted her slack jaw in a horrific picture!_

_“Mama,” Sasuke whispered._

_“Mama.” He pleaded, an unconscious step forward as Itachi moved aside, expression still strange, still mocking._

_“Mama!” The scream tore through the night, waking sleeping birds that screeched away in fright, an ominous silence left in its wake as he was consumed by the startling gaze of crimson red eyes._

_Crimson red eyes, murderous red eyes._

* * *

 

It was mostly silent. Outside muted conversation flittered through open windows, lightly coloured curtains swaying lazily in the wind, the air more warm than anything. Kakashi frowned, leant against the window pain, book missing for once as he silently gazed at his students. Sakura was visibly worn, her skin much too pale and deep bags under her eyes as her hands hesitantly hovered over still ones. She wouldn’t touch, not like she would have once done without thought he realised. Her lips trembled and she furiously wiped at her burning eyes, squaring her shoulders, pretending to be strong when they all knew she wasn’t. Sakura…perhaps she was changing. Then again, wasn’t it to be expected? The life of a ninja, a Konoha shinobi, it was not for the weak willed. Genin would have to grow up eventually.

Dark eyes flickered over to the one genin that no one would have ever thought capable in remaining quiet. Almost invisible in a much too large room as he sat, anger mixed with great worry and guilt in crystal blue eyes. His blond hair was still bright as ever, yet…for all the brightness it had, it could not hide how subdued the boy was. His hands were clenched on top of crisp white bed sheets, as close as he could get to pale hands without actually touching. He bit his lips so much that they were red, on their way to swelling if he didn’t stop.

Through all this, what really hit home was the still figure of Sasuke Uchiha. Skin all but grey, a terrible seal spreading like a virus, red vines burrowing under his skin. It might not have been so bad if it looked like he was sleeping, but this stillness…it was like death. Whatever twitch he would make would surely be from pain, would look like nothing more than pain. His black hair lay limp, loose around him, falling over his brows and hiding his closed eyes.

Truly still like death. The image the hospital room painted revealed so many things that Kakashi had desperately tried to deny. He had already failed his students, terribly so. He had failed them before he had ever become their instructor and would continue to fail them, because where they needed help the most…he could not help them, felt like he could not help them.

The abyss he had fallen into many years ago was much too deep, and even though for a moment, flashes of dazzling green, he had begun to climb to his escape, he had never really made it.

“Kakashi, I’ll trust your judgment, but you must know he doesn’t-” Tsunade spoke quietly, unwilling to gain the attention of the two twelve-year-olds that sat vigilantly over their down teammate.

“Of course he isn’t helping out of his goodwill. It’s Harry we’re talking about.” Kakashi wore a strange smile, one so strange that Tsunade wondered about the history between the two.

“He sees something that he thought impossible, he wants to find out what it is. If there is one thing about Harry Potter that will never change, it’s his dangerous curiosity…I believe that’s why that man took such great interest in him, isn’t it?”  If Tsunade was a lesser person she might have flinched from the casual mention of her once teammate, as it was she simply flipped the pages on her clipboard before turning to leave the room.

“It’s time. We do this now or never, I hope your _Harry_ pulls through.” Tsunade didn’t wait for an answer, she didn’t much expect one.

* * *

 

“This will hurt him, traumatise him even,” Harry muttered as he stared at the comatose boy strung up on machines on the lone hospital bed. He was surrounded by two kids, a boy with much too blond hair, almost blinding really. He sat with a scowl on his face, yet it was obvious the great worry in sharp blue eyes. His hands unclenched and clenched before him the nervous swallow as he stared unwaveringly at the still form of the Uchiha heir. The girl wasn’t much better, tears streamed down her rounded cheeks—they were still so young—so innocent—her eyes were swollen, and soft sniffles filled the room. She held onto a pale hand, her grip much too tight, if the Uchiha boy was awake he wagered he would not appreciate the hold.

She had lost the battle with herself, for so long she had hesitated in holding her teammate’s hand.

“And why should we care? It isn’t much different from what they did to us.” Ginny muttered, coming to stand beside Harry. Of course, Harry didn’t respond, emerald gaze trained on the all but lifeless boy, for a moment she wondered what could possibly hold that much attention till she saw it. It was Orochimaru's curse seal, morphed into something almost unrecognisable, terrible red marks now interwoven with acid green seeping underneath the boy’s skin. It was an impossible thought, she could just hear the wheels spinning in Harry’s head... it couldn’t be magic. Their world must be dead by now, and even then the only path for magic to crossover into the elemental nations was destroyed.

Ghost Bridge was the only bridge to date. It stood to question that if that was indeed magic swirling around the curse seal, then how did Orochimaru get his hands on it? And better yet, was this situation the reason for their abrupt transfer to Konoha after the Daimyo had pledged that they would never return unless he saw great reason to relinquish his hold upon them.

“Tell me, Ginny. Don’t you find it odd that Orochimaru might just have gotten his hands on magic? Magic that shouldn’t exist here, at least not like this.” Ginny said nothing at first, she would be a fool not to see the underlying question there, the suspicion. In her ear magic whispered caution yet again, Harry…he wasn’t quite predictable. Ever since they were ripped from the wizarding world and forced here his actions had never seemed right. At first, he fought like the lot of them, baulked at the thought of submission, plotted revenge just like her. He was a bottle of insurmountable rage, even as they wiped his back. He would spit at their feet. He was wild, he was fierce, he was dangerous, and it appealed to her.

It was her own driving force, and when she plotted to kill the third Hokage, not caring for what they would do after the deed was done, he was the demon she loved. Her dear brother that she would lay down her life for to see rise. See rise like Tom Marvalo Riddle, the spectre in a lone diary summers ago when she was but a little girl.

But then that rage, that fierceness all but disappeared. He wept and crumbled when their actions saw the death of many numbers. Not all, but a significant amount. Maybe a lesson that they were powerless, dispensable. It incited her rage, but for Harry…a strange calm, strange awareness and understanding fell upon him. Without a fight, he allowed himself to be taken away by the Daimyo, without a fight he bid himself become a tool to the Daimyo’s court so the other numbers would no longer suffer for his ‘foolishness’!

“You would doubt me?” Ginny frowned, finally turning to face Harry. The man wasn’t looking at her though, focus trained on the pulsing curse mark. For a moment she felt like screaming at him, force him to wake from this terrible trance he had put himself in. To bring back the Harry she had known, it would be that Harry that she… _they_ would need.

“Doubt? It was a simple query, a wonder on your thoughts of the matter.” Harry finally looked at the woman. Noting how her hands clenched, how her feet shifted ever so slightly. How she seemed to be holding back so much anger, anger at him he realised. How a strange shadow of distrust began to creep into her cold gaze before it was quickly pushed back and her eyes softened.

“You don’t know for sure its magic. It could be a parody of it and nothing more.” Ginny sighed, careful not so much more when the doors to the hospital room opened and Tsunade stepped out with a clipboard.

“It is the same as before. He is still unresponsive, attempts of a mind walk by one of our shinobi’s proved useless, but even worse, whatever that seal had become is poisoning him. It’s eating at his chakra, killing him.” Tsunade frowned, flipping through the papers in her clipboard.

“Attempts to use chakra only seems to pull him deeper in whatever abyss Orochimaru set for him in that seal. It’s up to you to get into his mind, pull Sasuke Uchiha out…but more so disable the seal from within.” Tsunade’s voice brook no argument when she finally looked up to stare at the numbers. She frowned when no response came from Harry, he still stared at the silent figure of the Uchiha heir.

“Disable it from within?” Ginny frowned, eyes strangely sharp, an act that earned her Tsunade’s suspicious gaze.

“Yes. Orochimaru’s seal has much to do with the mind, whatever effects he hoped to observe should be easily negated once someone is able to find the driving force, the power behind the seal inside.” Tsunade frowned, staring angrily at the charts for a moment. The fact that she was unable to this herself ate at her. She felt useless, incompetent. Because she could not get around the new component, didn’t have enough time to even begin research on the morphed seal, she…they had to rely on numbers that would rather see them dead.

Hazel eyes flickered to Ginny, then to Harry. At least one number at least.  She couldn’t place Harry, what he felt or his true motivations. She could only trust Hatake’s take on the man, but then again…could she trust the words of a shinobi who had been so invested in this number years back?

“What if it can’t be disabled, what then?” Ginny pushed on, barely holding in a curse for being so obvious, Harry heavy gaze once again at her back. If she hadn’t known him better, she would be convinced that he had pushed at her shields, that he was attempting ligimency to find her secrets. The disturbance was most likely from _him_ , a warning not to push too much, at least not yet.

“We know little about this new curse seal, whatever will happen, not even I can tell, not without proper research.” Tsunade cut herself off from revealing more. The truth be told, the curse seal, it wasn’t only poisoning Sasuke, a strange virus was in the midst of developing for every moment the boy’s chakra was eaten away. She had done her best to contain it, isolate the virus until the seal was disabled. It was her hope that with the number’s intervention, with the introduction of their magic as opposed to their chakra, the virus would be rendered dormant. Dormant enough that she could remove it for further study.

“I see.” Ginny simply said, brushing off the suspicious looks as she turned to Harry.

“Are we going to do this or not?”

“So excited, one would actually think you amenable to lending your aid.” Harry smiled, a cold expression, to sharp around the edges as he walked past the woman. Ginny frowned at the comment, her chest tightening for just a second before her anxiety eased by magic’s gentle coos.  Harry didn’t trust her, or maybe it was better to say he was weary of her. Perhaps if she had spoken up earlier, told him all she knew… _they_ had disagreed with her though. It was why she stayed her hand. Tsunade raised a brow at the exchange but said nothing else, following after the two as she closed the doors behind her. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner that the third could move forward, find out what he need from the two. Act accordingly when all the information was supplied to him.

* * *

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Naruto shouted, on edge at the sudden entrance of these strange people, especially the red haired woman that looked at them with scorn. Within him Kyubi stirred, unsettled by the two…unsettled by the woman.

“Naruto!” Tsunade scolded, moving to prevent the pre-teen from making a scene. Kakashi himself moved forward, ready to defuse the situation before it could erupt into something out of control. He was beaten to the task when Harry so easily moved forward.

“I’m the one who’s going to fix your friend.” It on no way calmed the blond, and maybe Harry was just a bit amused by the brat. He didn’t trust him, defensive because of his friend’s vulnerable position maybe? Or was it guilt, but guilt for what reason was the next question. What happened in the forest of death, what did this child—for yes he still was a child—see? Almost as if a switch was turned on, the air settled when a small voice interrupted.

“You can help Sasuke?” It was the girl he had come to know vaguely as Sakura. Her light green eyes bore into his, drawing for some hidden strength to stare directly I to his own, a battle too much for her as she flinched away.

“You can help him right? Please help him!” Sakura shouted, shaking off her initial reaction, stand from her chair, back straight, even as she refused to look into his eyes. She sounded desperate, her voice cracking even as her vision blurred, Naruto standing ever so close to her.

“We’re wasting time,” Ginny muttered, pulling her hair in a high ponytail as she moved past the two genins. She was unamused by the display as she watched Hatake gently pull the girl away from the Uchiha’s bedside, the blond following suit grudgingly. These children were shinobi, weren’t they? They should have had a better grasp of their emotions, then again, could she really judge when she herself slipped more times than any other.

 _He_ would be ashamed.

Harry hummed in agreement, joining Ginny at the Uchiha’s bedside. The kid looked much too young, innocent even. Pictures could be deceiving, Harry mused. No one knew what the terrible seal did to the boy or the hold it had on his mind. A possible poison that seeped into his veins, bearing the markings what should be impossible.

After all, he and Ginny were the only two of three hundred that still had access to magic, something that shouldn’t be possible with the destruction of the Ghost Bridge, the source of the Wizarding world’s magic.

“Harry?” Harry woke from his muse, his hand unconsciously hovering over the curse seal, fingertips barely brushing against the boy's skin. It was Kakashi who had spoken, holding back his two students as his dark eyes bore into his own. You will help him won’t you, the man eyes all but shouted. Harry almost laughed, a strange smirk crossing his lips as he looked away and took a seat in front the Uchiha boy. Kakashi might be genuine with his concern for his student, but he would be a fool to not see the manipulation that was at play. The man thought he could pander to his emotions, sense of morality even…what a fool.

“Ginny, anchor me.” Harry’s voice was commanding, emotion bleeding from his face he took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, hands rested on top of Sasuke’s forehead. Silence reigned as Ginny moved behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders as they both closed their eyes. Kakashi unconsciously held his breath, an act replicated by Tsunade and his two students. Green eyes flew open, bleeding to red, tomos spinning, an image that shocked the onlookers, two gasping in equal parts horror and confusion. Kakashi’s face strangely blank in light of Tsunade’s accusing hazel eyes, demanding answers.

**_Crimson red eyes, murderous red eyes._ **

With a whispered word from Harry’s lips, Sasuke’s fate was to be determined.

“Ligilimens!”


End file.
